Solar cell apparatuses to convert the solar light into electrical energy include solar cells panels, diodes, and frames.
The solar cell panel has the shape of a plate. For example, the solar cell panel has the shape of a rectangular plate. The solar cell panel is provided inside the frame. Four lateral sides of the solar cell panel are provided inside the frame.
The solar cell panel receives the solar light and converts the solar light into the electrical energy. The solar cell panel includes a plurality of solar cells. In addition, the solar cell panel may further include a substrate, a film, or a protective glass to protect the solar cells.
In addition, the solar cell panel includes bus bars coupled to the solar cells. The bus bars are extended on the top surface of the outermost solar cells so that the bus bars are connected to wirings, respectively.
The diode is connected to the solar cell panel in parallel. Current selectively flows through the diode. In other words, when the performance of the solar cell panel is deteriorated, current flows through the diode. Therefore, the solar cell apparatus according to the embodiment can be prevented from being shorted. In addition, the solar cell apparatus may further include wirings connected to the diode and the solar cell panel. The wirings are connected to solar cell panels adjacent to each other.
The frame receives the solar cell panel. The frame includes metal. The frame is provided at the lateral side of the solar cell panel. The frame receives the lateral sides of the solar cell panel. In addition, the frame may include a plurality of sub-frames. In this case, the sub-frames may be connected to each other.
The solar cell apparatus is installed in the outdoor field to convert the solar light into the electrical energy. In this case, the solar cell apparatus may be exposed to the physical impact, the electrical impact, and the chemical impact occurring in the outside.
The technology related to the solar cell apparatus is disclosed in Korean Unexamined Patent Publication No. 10-2009-0059529.